The big problem
by shottersnation
Summary: Gilbert interrupts on his brother and Ivan making out. Gilbert is worried about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A big problem**

**Disclaimer : I'm not making money out of this.**

**Summary : Gilbert interrupts on his brother and Ivan making out. Gilbert is worried about their relationship.**

The party at France's house wasn't awesome, actually there was no booze at all because France started a stupid diet again, that's why I enter my house at eleven o'clock on a Saturday evening. I take my jacket off, still angry at France , when I hear sounds coming from the living room. _Ludwig's still up?_ Holding my breath I take a look inside, to find mein Bruder in the arms of Ivan fucking Braginski. They didn't hear me come in. The Russian kisses my brother roughly while sliding his hand inside of his tight jeans.

_How dare you to take advantage of my little will ever have my brother in that way, only the awesome me! Relax Gilbert, this is what he wants. Ludwig will follow your advice, problem solved. _

I expect Ludwig to push him off but he doesn't . Instead he moans , clearly enjoying this all.

" Enough!" I shout at them. Ludwig jumps , a look of desperation on his face when he sees me. Ivan just smiles at me. " Hello Gilbert, I was just having some fun with your brother da"

Being still furious I ignore Ivan and turn to my brother" Ludwig, go to bed. I want to talk to him in private"

"Why! Come on Gilbert, I'm grown up"

"You.. are ... going... to... bed... right...NOW! I will talk to you later boy"

Ludwig obeys me, but Ivan turns him around and kisses him.

"Goodnight , my angel"

"Gutenacht" Ludwig replies softly, then leaves the room.

His words almost make me throw up. _Bastard_ .

"Ivan, why are you doing this? If you ever hurt him I will kill you. Don't hang out with him anymore ! "

"Yealous because your brother's in love with me instead of you, da?"

"Nein! I just know you will hurt him , you fucking bastard. Besides, he's too good for you. "

" Gilbert just accept the fact that he loves me. He asks me to come to your house, nothing about that is my fault. He's a very nice boy, da? , strong and dangerous but only so young and naive, I like that about him. "

I can't control my anger any longer and punch him in the face with force.

"Don't talk about Ludwig like that!" He laughs loudly then suddenly hits me back , he's much stronger than me and I end up on the floor.

" You're pathetic.. Sleep well" The Russian leaves with a happy smile on his face.

The next day I'm making breakfast for my brother, pancakes _yumm, _. Berlitz barks, because he likes my awesome pancakes too. Ludwig's in the living room, curled up on the couch while reading a book. _What happened to the times he played with his toys .. asked me for a bedtime story and didn't even think about having sex. _

" Bruder, the awesome me made breakfast for you!"

" I'm not hungry.. besides I'm going to Ivan today"

I almost drop my plate. " What did you just say? I thought I made it very clear that I don't want you to hang out with him?" For how long have you been seeing each other?"

" Two months ago.. "

" Did you have sex with him!" I grab both of his shoulders and shake him.

" I'm so not going to answer that question Gil" He avoids my eyes " I'm not a child anymore. You should accept that"

My anger grows again and I slap him in the face. I never hit him, that's because I never had to.

" Your age doesn't matter, I will always be your older brother and you should listen to me. I've known Ivan for years and he can't be trusted!"

" FINE ! Nein I did not have sex with him , yet! and I'm going to his house right now. " He grabs his coat and leaves.

I sigh defeated.

Ivan's point of view

It makes me happy to watch the young German on my couch, drinking vodka, while telling me about the fight he had with his brother.

" ... And then he hit me! Can you believe that?"

" Poor boy, he shouldn't have done that , da" I stroke his hair.

"You're so nice to me , Ivan.. Ich liebe dich"

" I love you too, Ludwig" I'm getting aroused , thinking about how I would like to fuck him. To make him suck my dick .. to come all over his pretty face and force his brother to watch.

I start kissing him roughly, pushing him down onto the couch and try to yank his pants off.

" Ivan , stop.. I'm not ready for that"

" But you should be ready for something da? Like giving me a blowjob? We're lovers aren't we?"

He nods but his eyes betray his feelings. I undo my pants and guide him to kneel between my legs. He takes me in his mouth but only halfway, it's a beautiful sight.

" Good boy" He gently sucks and moves his head back and forth. I quickly take over the rhythm, grabbing his hair and start fucking his mouth._ He has done this before.. probably to his stupid brother. _ That one thought makes me come instantly .

**Please review! I LOVE reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. This is a short chapter because I'm very busy painting the house (Kitchen, bedrooms etc.) LOL. **

Ivan came all over the young German's face. Ludwig stares up at him from his kneeling position. Ivan wipes his face with his sleeve.

" Such a sweet boy.."

The Russian stares at him , lost in his thoughts . A smile appearing on his face when he grabs the younger one's wrist.

" Now I want more .. " He says in his childlike voice. "You could have expected that.. and you're going to give it to me"

**Ludwig's point of view**

My heart starts beating faster. The way he speaks… his dominance, it arouses me.

" I'm going to fuck your little German ass untill you will scream my name"

Very deeply inside of me I would actually like to be fucked and humiliated by this powerful man. The fact that he's much stronger than me makes me grow hard.

Ivan drags me to his bedroom and this time he succeeds to yank my pants off, then he ties my hands up with a leaves my t-shirt on, just lifting it up a bit to reveal my well-trained upper body.

He traces the muscles with his finger. " You have a very nice body.. very strong.. Just not strong enough to escape this time. " He laughs and dives between my legs . He starts licking my entrance. It feels a little strange , but in a nice way. His tongue presses against my entrance and slowly pushes inside. I squirm and moan to encourage him to go on.

" Hm you like this , don't you little slut? " He replaces his tongue for two fingers and starts moving them in and out of me.

" Answer me, boy!"

" J-J-Ja,, I mean, Ja Ivan I like this"

He uses his fingers for a little longer .

" Please Ivan, I want you to fuck me"

He gets some lube and prepares me.

Finally he thrusts into me with great force. It went very fast and it hurts because Ivan is so big.

_Enormous_

_I think about my brother.. I let Ivan take me, I betrayed him._

I moan when the Russian thrusts against a very sensitive spot inside of me. He keeps thrusting against that one spot and starts breathing faster.

"Don't come inside of me, bitte.."

" Aww, so sweet. I promise I won't get my German boy pregnant. "

" I've seen it happen to America.. Mein Bruder will kill me if it ever happens."

Ivan grins at me. " Don't worry" He starts thrusting again and I come after he brushes against my prostate constantly. " Ivannnnn yesss"

**Ivan's point of view**

I enjoys the sight of Gilbert's brother sweating and moaning beneath me. My thrusts become even more faster thinking about this... thinking about Gilbert fucking his mouth while I fuck his tight arse.

I grab his hips with all my strength and then come without pulling out of the young German on purpose.

" I'm sorry Ludwig, I didn't feel it coming… but don't worry"

The boy decides to listen to me and just relax and cuddle as soon as I've untied his hands.

" That was very good.. hmm" A smile appears onto the blonde's face.

" I would love to have a threesome.. only to satisfy you even more of course "

" Who would be the other person? " The German seems to be interested.

"Oh eh.. just anyone. . I don't know"

" I have to go home.. Gilbert probably made dinner for me. It was eh.. very nice to be so intimate with you." He starts collecting his clothes and shoes.

" Please stay a bit longer.." I kiss him lovingly.

"I can't.. I wish I could" He kisses my cheek then turns and leaves. " Auf Wiedersehen, Ivan"

"I'll see you soon, my angel"

**Ludwig's point of view**

When I get home I find Gilbert in the kitchen, making Potatoes with Wurst, which is very unusual because Gilbert never prepares dinner.

" Ah West! I'm glad you came home early" He greets me.

I smile at him, still thinking about Ivan.. . about the way he fucked me senseless.

We eat in silence. When I put my plate into the sink I turn to Gilbert.

" I'm going to bed early, I'm tired"

" Come on, West let's drink a few beers" The Prussian already hands me one and I take it from him.

" Danke" We watch some television together.

" Gilbert ? " I ask mein Bruder softly.

" What is it, West?"

" I want to stay with Ivan for a while.. " I wait for his outburst.

" For a while? how long will that be! ? "

" I don't know.. a few weeks I guess. "

" Definitely not!" Mein Bruder jumps up and grabs my wrist. " West listen to me, it's NOT SAFE!"

" Why do you keep saying that? I went to visit him today and look at me.. nothing happened. Ivan likes me a lot, he will never hurt me. I trust him" I stay very calm but Gilbert's furious, his face is red like a tomato.

" How many times do I have to explain this to you? You're young and sweet.. nothing like you're awesome Bruder. Ivan will take advantage of you by using you like a slave or rape you or take over your country! WHATEVER I could think of a million reasons why you should stay away from him. Also he hates me, and you're mein Bruderlein. .. Ivan knows if he hurts you, he hurts me too. I care about you"

" Thank you Gilbert, but Ivan won't hurt me.. he's changed. I'm going to his house tomorrow and I'll stay with him for a few weeks." I try to stand up but Gilbert doesn't let go of my wrist and suddenly hits me in the face again.. and again.. and again..

I have a nosebleed.

" GILBERT STOP HITTING ME! Are you crazy?"

"It's the only way to make you understand" Gilbert replies. " I don't want to lose you!"

" You're the one hurting me.. not Ivan." I run upstairs and quickly grab some clothes, wiping my nose with my hand I watch the blood drip onto one of my white shirts. Getting angry at this a few tears escape. I stuff my clothes into a bag.

_I guess I have to leave early.. I won't make it to Ivan's house tonight with this kind of weather, but sleeping outside somewhere is better than staying here with mein Bruder. _

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It just makes me a very happy girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to write shorter chapters and update sooner. Thanks all for your reviews! It inspires me to write.**

**Ludwig's point of view**

I go downstairs and when I almost reach the frontdoor , Gilbert appears behind me.

" If you go to him now, You don't ever have to come back! You're not my real brother anyway" He yells at me.

_How could he say that to me._

Another tear trickles down my face. " Ok.. thanks for taking care of me all those years, just like a brother. I'll miss you a lot" I slam the doorbehind me.

It's cold outside and I wrap my scarf around my neck.

After wandering around for an hour I still don't know where to go. I decide to wait till tomorrow morning in the forest nearby central station.

It's already dark when I slump down against a tree, not feeling well. My stomach hurts and I'm very tired. It feels strange to know I won't return home to Gilbert anymore. Never.

Even though he said some terrible things to me, I'll always think about him as an awesome Bruder. I've been living with him for the past seventeen years and he's always been good to me. I still remember when he found me... crying, somewhere in this forest, I still don't know what happened to me that day.. I don't remember my parents or anyone else besides Gilbert. I was a three year old boy and he took me home. We've been living like brothers... untill today of course.

I close my eyes, hugging my knees and manage to fall asleep ..

**Gilbert's point of view**

I shouldn't have said those things. I was angry .. Losing him was what I tried to avoid, only in a very stupid way. I should have kept my mouth shut and listen to the poor boy.

**Ivan's point of view**

I didn't expect the young German to come visit me this early. He's standing in my doorway, wearing a nice black coat and a red scarf that matches with his pale skin beautifully.

" Hello Angel" I want to kiss him but I notice that he's crying.

" What happened to you?" I would rather just fuck him instead of watching him cry and listen to him. I just don't care. hmm I'm so evil. muaha.

" I had a fight with my broth. . I mean with Gilbert" He wipes his tears with his sleeve.

Well that sounds interesting da.

" About me? I hope I didn't get you into trouble" I fake a worried expression.

" About our relationship. . He doesn't want to see me anymore" He starts crying again and I hug him tightly.

How much I love to hear this.. I win this little game. Ludwig's all mine now and I will turn him into a great nation, just like myself.

" I'm so sorry, but I'm happy you choose for me. " I stroke his hair.

" Ich liebe dich, Ivan"

Just great. He's so naive to take my side while we've been dating for only two months , just because he's in love with me. How sweet.

" I love you too, Angel. But you need some rest you look very tired"

" I am tired and I feel sick, but thanks for helping me out"

I lead him to my bedroom and close the door behind him with a soft click.

I think about how to annoy Gilbert with this and a wonderful idea pops into my head. ..

When I finally found my camera I go upstairs again and sneak into the bedroom. Ludwig's still asleep, all naked. I place my camera on the highest closet and turn it on.

Now I have to wait till ludwig wakes up..

After waiting for two hours the German finally wakes up.

"Did you sleep well, love?"

He jumps. " I didn't know you were here. Yes I slept well" He smiles at me and I kiss him on the lips with passion. When I break the kiss his lips are swollen and turned a light shade of pink.

The boy moans when I place a trail of kisses down his stomach to his cock. I pull away the bed sheets , making it easier to videotape.

" Hmm moan as much as you like, it turns me on" I push a finger inside of him and he thrusts back against the finger.

It would be a lot more fun for Gilbert to watch this if there's a lot of sound. Muaha.

" Hm Ivan , sooo nice. Oh Ja Ja ... Ja please more" He moans.

**Ideas and reviews are very very welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later Gilbert receives a videotape at his home.

**Gilbert's point of view**

Why would someone send me a videotape? I think about it while removing the package .

I'm curious what's on the tape and immediately run to the television to watch it.

The first thing I see is a large bedroom with a king size bed and someone sleeping in it. . wait! wait wait! No this can't be true! That person is my little brother!

Is this Ivan's bedroom ? I'm afraid for what's going to come...

Ivan appears onto screen, approaching mein Bruder who just woke up. They share a kiss.

MEIN GOTT! How could I let this happen? It hurts to hear Ludwig moan and ask for more when Ivan pushes his fingers inside of him.

When I watch Ivan enter mein Bruder with force , I feel like I need to do something.

I could kill Ivan right now! The Russian pig , fucking mein Bruderlein into the bed sheets like a little slut.

Not wanting to see nor hear this any longer I turn off the television.

I slam my fist into the wall repeatedly , while screaming " LUDWIG'S MINE! MINE! ONLY MINE!"

**Ludwig's point of view**

" Ivan, where are you going ?" I watch the Russian putting on his coat.

He smiles at me innocently and gently touches my face.

" I'm going to take a walk, I do it everyday , it's very peaceful"

" I want to come with you" I say while kissing his jawline

"It's very cold outside, maybe too cold for a handsome German like you" He winks at me.

" I can handle it. Besides you'll keep me warm don't you?" I put on my coat and wrap my scarf tightly around my neck.

" Da, you're right "

**Ivan's point of view**

I watch the little German shiver when we get outside.

He's too proud to tell me he's cold.

I hold his hand , feeling his cold fingers. The snow reaches to his knees. I take him to the forest , glancing at him every once in a while. His cheeks are flushed, probably from the cold.

After walking for half an hour we're far away from my house. If I would leave him here on his own he would get lost and never find his way back.

Every situation I think about ,that involves him being in distress, makes me grow hard. I guess I'm a very unique type of lover da?. Muaha .

" Angel, I want to play a ga-a-a me" I sing to him. His lips curl into a smile.

" What kind of game?"

" An erotic game, you like those games da?" He immediately turns into the submissive boy I love so much.

" Ja Ivan, I like your games"

" Good boy. There's only one rule .. you will obey me no matter what I tell you to do. Da? "

" Ja Ivan, I will"

" Take off your coat, Angel" His eyes widen

" B-but Ivan, I'm so cold !"

" I know that, hehe ." I watch him undoing his coat. He hands it to me. " Your scarf too"

He hands me his scarf. He's wearing only a thin button down shirt and it takes only a few seconds before he starts shaking. I undo the buttons of his shirt , revealing his tight chest and stomach. " Hmm very beautiful"

He moans when my warm tongue comes in contact with his cold skin.

" Ivan, bitte. I'm so cold and my stomach hurts again.. I want to go home"

" You've been whining about your little stomach for two days now. What's wrong with you!" He frightens from my outburst.

"You don't want me to leave you just like your brother did, do you?"

"N-n-nein . . I'm sorry Ivan" Tears are flowing down his face again.

"Then stop crying! I love you, you shouldn´t make me angry! Now let´s go home you´ve ruined it all`

Ludwig´s point of view

Ivan didn´t talk to me on our way back to his house. I feel so stupid!

"Ivan, I want to make it up to you " I say when we enter the house. "You may punish me for being ungrateful"

"I will... " He drags me to the basement. It´s cold and dark and also very dirty.

"You´ll stay here for the day"

I kneel for him. "bitte don´t be mad at me. I´m so sorry"

He doesn't answer me, instead he slams the door leaving me in this cold and dirty place.

Gilbert's point of view

I put on my warmest clothes for the trip to Ivan's house. I choose a sharp knife as a weapon, because Ivan certainly won't let me take Ludwig with me.

The awesome me will safe Ludwig!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, it makes me happy to know people read this!**

**Ludwig's point of view **

_Why is Ivan acting so different? Almost like mein Bruder described him_... I can barely see a thing because there's just one oil- lamp in the corner of the basement. My boots and jeans are wet and dirty, probably from the mud on the floor. _I must look awful_

The door opens and Ivan enters the basement.

" Angel , you look rough" He says smiling.

_If I want our relationship to work, I should tell him right now_

" Ivan, this is not funny.. It went a little too far" I'm dead serious.

The Russian just smiles innocently like always and wraps his arms around me. I try to get his hands off me, which is difficult because he's very strong, but I finally manage to push him off.

" Don't touch me .. We should talk about this first"

" There's nothing to talk about, you should have listen to me then this would have never happened to you, da. Now just come here and let me kiss you little Angel"

" Nein ! I want to talk about this first. Promise me you will never treat me that way again!"

" Nein? muaha, you will listen to ME you German slut" He grabs my hair and slams my head against the wall.

I feel dizzy but get up instantly cause I don't want to pass out before I leave this house,

" Gilbert is right, you are insane ! Now get out of my way, I'm going home" I'm making my way to the door but he grabs my wrist very tightly.

" You'd better stay here .. unless you want something bad to happen to Gilbert hehe"

" Don't you touch him you sick bastard! " I push him against the wall with all my strength.

I let my attention slip when I hear the doorbell ringing and Ivan uses this moment to throw me against the wall again. I slump down onto the floor and he grabs my left leg. His iron pipe comes out of nowhere and he slams it down onto my ankle a few times with force.. finally breaking it. I scream out of pain

" Seems like you're not going anywhere, boy" Ivan just leaves me there again, walking fast to get to the front door. I hear him lock the basement.

**Gilbert's point of view**

Ivan answers the door, a look of craziness onto his face. He's holding his iron pipe stained with blood.

_Please don't let it be mein Bruderlein's blood.._

" Gilbert, let me guess .. you're visiting me because you're Xbox is broken and you didn't know what else to do, being useless like always"

" Fuck you Braginski ! I want to see my little brother"

" Come in , he's in the basement" _The basement?_

" What did you do to him!" I yell while running to the basement. I know Ivan's house very well because I've been here lots of times.

" Nothing... Did you enjoy the videotape by the way?"

I hit him in the face but it doesn't seem to hurt him. He just turns unlocking the door.

I run down the stairs almost tripping over my own feet to find Ludwig in the corner. He took one of his boots and socks off and holds his ankle.. he seems to be in pain.

" West! Mein Gott what happened to you?" I kneel down next to him , forgetting about Ivan.

" He ... broke my ankle . I'm so happy to see you Gilbert and I'm so sorry I should have listen to you"

" Sstt we'll talk about that later. Let's go home"

" I'm trying to decide which one of you is the best looking, it's difficult you're very much alike, da? "

I don't pay attention to the Russian anymore and try to make Ludwig get up, putting his arms around my neck. " Just lean onto me West"

" I won't let you go-o-o , I'll make the youngest one very sorry for not listening and getting his beloved older brother into this. hehe it will be very nice"

I make Ludwig sit down, leaning his back against the wall for support.

" I'll get you out of this, I promise."

" Gilbert, bitte be careful"

I turn to Ivan. "What do you want Braginski?" He throws a rope to me.

" I want you to tie your brother's hands together.. I don't want him to get away while I'm teaching him an important lesson... and if you don't do that, you will never leave my house"

I sigh and take the rope, slowly tying West's wrists together, while thinking about a plan to get the both of us out of here.

The Russian checks the rope before he focusses on me.

"Very good, Gilbert"

**The next chapter will be up soon (I hope this weekend), but I have a date tomorrow so that will cause a delay. **


End file.
